Losing Klaus
by ColdBastilleMusic
Summary: What if Alaric had actually killed Klaus? How would the two blondes in his life react? Would Caroline admit her feelings?


Klaus POV

The moment that dagger was sunk into my chest by Alaric I knew it was here. The end of me, the Original Hybrid. A small gasp passed my grey lips, the fire beginning to eat away at my body before the coffin was closed. I only remember hearing the screams of my sister. Now here I was on the Other Side, completely well,

"No! No!" Rebekah was crying in Damon's arms, Alaric walking away as my sister yelled in agony. Here I thought she'd be happy about it. She was free from me. No longer would she worry about my anger. I looked away, no longer able to watch her suffer over losing me. I left the building as did Rebekah, she rushed home in tears like when father had yelled at her as a child. She'd always run to me.

"Elijah! Elijah..." She sobbed running into the house and instantly wrapping her arms around him. My brothers face was surprised as he hugged her back.

"Dear sister? What's wrong? Where is Niklaus?"

"He's dead Elijah! He's dead." She sobbed into his dress shirt, her tears ruining the fabric. It was then that I saw my brother's noble mask crack, not a tear left his eyes, but it was as if I could hear his heart cracking inside his chest. His head lowered as tear slid down his cheek. No words of condolence were shared between them.

Caroline POV

Damon walked in, heading straight for the liquor cabinet as Stefan and I sat there trying to plan our next move against the evil side of Alaric.

"Klaus is dead." I looked at him, my eyes growing wide as I stood up.

"W-What?"

"Alaric killed him. Rebekah and I saw him go up in flames." He took a large swig of his prized bourbon before looking at me. I knew my mouth was hanging open as I looked at him. I never told Klaus how I felt nor did I even realise how I felt till now. It was all hitting me now. He was gone and I would never be able to tell him. Never be able to tell him it was him I had feelings for and tried so hard to ignore them.

"I need...I need to go home." I grabbed my purse before heading to the door. I waited till I got to my car, resting my head against the back of my chair and letting the tears out. The game I played with him was over. I forced the keys into the ignition and started my car, driving home. The trip I don't remember, only walking into my house and Elena being there with my mother. Damon must've told them to check on me considering the way I had walked out.

"Caroline?" My mother spoke first as I just stood there in shock still before dropping my purse on the floor the contents spilling onto the floor. I stood there sobbing until Elena and my mother engulfed me in a hug.

"Klaus is dead...he's gone...it wasn't suppose to end like this." I couldn't see through the tears that filled my eyes and stained my face. I just wanted to be alone now. To think over what I could have done. To think how I would have said goodbye.

Klaus POV

My heart ached watching the young blonde vampire cry over me for hours. She was the next person I decided to visit. I was curious as to if she would celebrate or mourn me. Yet here she was curled into her blankets, talking to herself about me.

"I should have given you a chance...I should have done a lot." I sat on her bed and watched her, wanting to just hold her to silence the tears and stop her pain yet I was truly dead. Maybe Bonnie could find a way to raising me once more. Though for now nothing could change that I was dead in this moment and the girl I fancied was here crying. Finally she fell asleep, the tears still resting on her face. I laid down, gently resting a hand on her cheek before sighing softly. I could get in her dreams and maybe ease her pain. I closed my eyes, placing my hand on hers and slipping into her subconscious mind. I let her wake up in her dream, she was sitting on her bed looking at me as I sat in the chair in the corner watching her.

"Klaus? What are you doing here?" She looked tired and sad even in her mind yet I smiled and stood, sitting down beside her on her bed.

"I'm dead Caroline. I had to find a way to say goodbye." Her eyes welled with tears and finally she gave into wrapping her arms around me. I closed my eyes holding back the emotion of my own as I rubbed her back.

"Goodbye is not forever though...Caroline I don't want you to mourn me, to lay in bed a cry. I want you to do what I wanted to do with you love. See the world."

"But you were suppose to show it to me...I can't do it alone...I should have been so stubborn! Then maybe we wouldn't be in this position."

"Shhh calm down...I don't blame you darling...maybe one day your friend Bonnie will find a way to bring me back. For now, though, this is Farewell Caroline." I held back tears lifting her face to look at me before placing a gentle kiss to her lips then fading away like the ghost I truly was now.

"Goodbye Klaus."


End file.
